


Грех недеяния

by Gilydd



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Captivity, Civil War (Marvel), Dark, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prolonged Partner Abuse, Rape, Secret Invasion (Marvel), Skrulls - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Victim Blaming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilydd/pseuds/Gilydd
Summary: АУ после событий Гражданской войны, но до начала Секретного вторжения, где Стив мертв, Тони в полном раздрае и вообще все очень плохо, и в которой Тони не может пережить смерть Стива, снова начинает пить, видит призраков, но очень многое не замечает. И к тому же вот-вот должно начаться вторжение скруллов.





	Грех недеяния

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sins of Omission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527590) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Пожалуйста, внимательно отнеситесь к примечаниям, они в этом тексте поставлены не просто так!
> 
> Примечания от переводчика: дорогие со-фандомовцы, текст большой, и, хотя переводчик невероятно любит этот фик и всей душой хочет поучаствовать в его переводе на русский, но горит и кричит в себя и работает один, к тому же без беты, поэтому не уверен, что сумеет довести перевод до конца, однако будет изо всех сил стараться. Поэтому, если кто-то захочет присоединиться к переводу (переводчиком, бетой, помпономахателем - любая помощь придется кстати), то это будет очень-очень здорово; если кто-то начнет переводить параллельно, то я буду абсолютно не в претензии.  
> Сообщество перевода на diary: http://sinsofomission.diary.ru

________________________________________  
Часть I  
________________________________________

Тони прячется.

Он собирался пойти, честно собирался. Пусть с тяжелым камнем на душе и внутренне обмирая от ужаса, но он собирался явиться.

В восемь утра ему звонил Кунинг [1].

— Вашего появления там ожидают, директор [2], — сказал он. 

Директор.

Эта попытка дешевого манипулирования — последнее, что нужно Тони, однако больше всего его выводит из себя самодовольный тон Кунинга, который даже по телефону было отлично слышно. Но Тони теперь занимает важный пост, а значит — должен следовать правилам, и они оба это понимают. 

Он не хочет быть там в качестве директора. Только не в официальном статусе, от которого никуда не спрятаться, только не сейчас, когда Тони стал официальным лицом и проводит конференц-совещания с министром обороны, а в расписании у него ужин с президентом. Он хотел пойти просто как Тони Старк, как Мститель, чтобы доказать, что он не такой… не такой, каким все его себе воображают.

Стив, наверное, даже виду бы не подал, что его заметил.

Так что Тони делает то, что у него лучше всего получается: увиливает от прямых обязанностей, сбегает в свою тактическую рубку, со стен которой еще не успели снять вещи Фьюри, и тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказывает Марии его не беспокоить. Он не отвечает на письма, которые ему все шлют и шлют, требуя комментариев, требуя показаний, ответов на вечные вопросы вселенной, пояснений насчет сроков введения инициативы [3]. Запросов на встречи с журналистами — сотни. Он никогда прежде не занимался работой с прессой, вернее — не занимался на постоянной основе. Ему отчаянно хочется переслать все Пеппер, но больше он так сделать не может, поэтому Тони игнорирует почту, хотя это неприлично безответственно и эгоистично для человека его положения. Но теперь он может позволить себе подобную свободу, а раз так, то намерен злоупотреблять ею как можно чаще, пока это приносит хоть какое-то удовлетворение.

Однако на то, чтобы провоцировать конфликт просто так, забавы ради, у Тони нет душевных сил. Он бледен, под глазами залегли чудовищные мешки, и он никак не может отделаться от мысли, что никогда в жизни не внушал к себе настолько ничтожно мало доверия, как сейчас. К собственному отвращению, способность расставлять приоритеты куда-то испарилась, и надо же — именно теперь, когда она больше всего нужна. Тони вовсе не прирожденный лидер. Он умеет вести за собой людей, и вел их раньше, но он не военный, он — коммерческий директор, устроивший тут игру в солдатиков. Подчиненные его не уважают. У него не получается воодушевить их к действиям.

И себя тоже. Так, как получалось у Стива.

Стив, наверное, считает Тони трусом за то, что тот так и не явился, Тони это знает, отлично знает, он сполна заслужил все и даже больше, но он не может... Не может пойти. С последствиями будет разбираться потом.

Ему не обязательно смотреть. И без того известно, как все пройдет. Тони лично срежиссировал все, с самого начала, так что результат ему в лицо тыкать нет необходимости. События набрали чудовищный размах, окончательно вырвались из-под его контроля, превратившись в гротескный спектакль, и Тони себя за это искренне ненавидит, потому что подобного конца Стив не заслужил.

Ладно, убеждает он себя, подумаешь — не в первый раз, и не в последний, он сыграл свою роль, он поймал… Стива. Он поймал Стива. Больше Тони ничего не решает. 

Он покачивается в элегантном кресле, откинувшись на его спинку и вперившись пустыми, широко распахнутыми глазами в облачный занавес, обрамляющий его вознесшийся в небесную высь дворец, включает ментальные фильтры, мысленно добавляет новые, закрывая дыры, пропущенные в прошлый раз.

И тут к нему в офис врывается Мария Хилл.

У нее страшный взгляд и она знакомо кривит губы, явно готовясь разразиться тирадой в его адрес, и Тони остается только сделать вид, что он поглощен работой, и надеяться, что Мария уйдет.

— Что? — Не глядя бросает он.

Мария стоит и смотрит на него.

— Какого хуя ты тут торчишь?

Мария, наверное, думает, что он тут сидит, растравляя раны. Увиливает от обязанностей — ведь Тони безответственный мудак. Она не представляет, никогда не сможет… Тони всегда будет для нее натуральным ублюдком, который рискует собой, чтобы порисоваться, а проблемы, которые в результате отгребает она, ему по боку.

— Вообще-то, не твое дело, — отвечает он, потому что устал от того, что его ненавидят. Он устал. — Будь добра…

— В Стива Роджерса только что стреляли. Почему ты не вел наблюдение? Господи, да у тебя же в голове ебанный гигантский компьютер…

Тони не слышит остального, потому что снова подключается к сети и его мозг взрывается криком. 

_«Прозвучали три выстрела, никто из гражданских не пострадал…»_

_«По поступающим сообщениям Капитана Америка в критическом состоянии везут в госпиталь «Мерси»…»_

_«Стрелявший пока не опознан…»_

Стив в критическом состоянии, Стив получил три пули, Стив истекает кровью на руках у какого-то незнакомца…

Мозг отказывается работать, но все же каким-то колоссальным усилием Тони нахлобучивает шлем и на полной скорости вылетает через шлюзовой отсек.

***

Тони прошивает облака, ныряет под брюха самолетов — нет времени запрашивать у авиадиспетчеров коридор на полет. У него нет времени.

У Стива нет времени.

Параллельно он проводит триангуляцию и засекает скорую на Четырнадцатой, секунду раздумывает о том, чтобы приземлиться на крышу и влезть внутрь через окно. Но если репортажи правдивы, Стив не в том состоянии…

Стива не так-то просто довести до критического состояния.

Тони сдерживает свой первый порыв: он полетит над скорой и увидит Стива, когда машина доберется до больницы. Обязательно увидит, с ним все будет хорошо, с ним все будет хорошо…

Сверху скорая кажется такой крошечной. Просто еще один автомобиль в потоке тысяч других. Как будто не имеет значения то, что в нем сейчас сосредоточился весь мир Тони. Стив истекает кровью в крошечной, дерьмовой скорой, а Тони ничего не может сделать…

Нужно было быть внимательнее. Нужно было… не прятаться, будь Тони там, будь он там…. Черт, да он сделал бы хоть что-то, стрелка бы уже поймали, Тони снес бы ему башку к хренам… Нет, нет, он так больше не делает...

Ничего бы не случилось. Тони бы не позволил.

_«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я все что угодно сделаю, только пожалуйста, пожалуйста…»_

***

Приземлившись, Тони приходится поработать локтями, распихивая толпу репортеров, зевак и медиков.

— Пропустите, — раз за разом повторяет он, сквозь фильтр его голос звучит ровно и монотонно.

— Сэр, вам нельзя…

Он театрально раскрывает броню, чтобы все его увидели и узнали, чтобы увидели его лицо, чтобы поняли, что директор Щ.И.Т.а страдать херней не намерен.

— Да, блядь, пропустите меня, — орет Тони на парамедиков. Те расступаются.

Каталку уже увезли, но за ней остался кровавый след — вьется от все еще раскачивающейся туда-сюда входной двери через все приемное отделение и дальше, за распашную дверь, и Тони, совершенно не соизмеряя силу, расталкивает гражданских и вываливается в коридор. Он бежит по следу — повсюду на полу, там, где провозили каталку, блестит ярко-алая кровь, отпечатавшись на плитке чудовищной картой. Тони бежит так, как нельзя бегать в больнице, едва не падая на поворотах, распугивая попадающихся по дороге людей, полы его пиджака хлопают за спиной словно крылья.

Крови слишком много. Кровью забрызганы даже носы его туфель.

И потом Тони, проехавшись по инерции по плитке, как вкопанный замирает перед еще одними распашными дверьми: каталку не везут в операционную, вокруг нее не суетятся медсестры с трубками, шприцами, масками. Ее катит всего одна медсестра, катит через эти самые двери в морг.

На каталке — крупное тело, облепленное пропитавшейся кровью простыней. Простыня слишком короткая, не до конца покрывает голову, и, хотя ее старались натянуть как можно выше, остался небольшой зазор, и Тони видно торчащие из-под нее пряди волос. Светлые, волосы светлые. О, Господи, светлые…

Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…

Врач, пытавшийся нагнать Тони, наконец подбегает к нему, что-то говорит, но Тони не в состоянии слушать, Тони ничего не слышит.

Он не может оторвать взгляд от его лба, от светлых волос, от груди, залитой высыхающей, ставшей почти черной кровью, от чертовой его руки, уложенной вдоль тела, его чертовой мертвой руки, он умер…

Тони не может ничего отыграть назад. Не может ничего исправить. Он, блядь, ничего не может отыграть назад. Не может возразить. Не может сказать ему. Не может извиниться. Не может…

Тони, отчаянно мигая, поворачивается к врачу, ему кажется, он сейчас задохнется. Он хочет спросить, как же так получилось, как такое могло случиться, как такое произошло с Капитаном Америка, как — ведь всего четыре часа назад они орали друг на друга, как так вышло, что последними его словами Стиву стали ужасные, некрасивые слова, он не хотел сказать такого, как…

Тони хочется спросить все это спокойным, недрогнувшим голосом, но на губах у него только имя Стива.

С чьим именем на губах умер Стив?

***

Тони не может заставить себя посмотреть на тело, не может заставить себя вслушиваться в невыносимо профессиональный голос доктора, который рассказывает о ранах (одна — от выстрела снайпера, две других — работа стрелка на улице) и о том, как пули, срикошетив внутри тела Стива, засели в правом легком, желудке и печени. Он не слушает соболезнований (все ложь) и отшатывается, когда доктор пытается ободряюще похлопать его по плечу.

Тони кивает — кажется, так полагается делать, когда тебе сообщают подобные известия.

Тони только что... только что дышал одним воздухом со Стивом, не прошло и каких-то пяти долбаных часов. Не надо было настаивать на том, чтобы процесс проводили в Нью-Йорке, надо было засекретить место, он должен был быть там, там, когда Стив умирал…

Должен был.

Тони летит обратно на дрейфующий над Манхэттеном Хеликерриер — в больнице больше делать нечего. Об остальном позаботятся его подчиненные. Служба по изъятию и перевозке тел. Ведь Стив теперь просто тело. Стив — тело. Капитан Америка.

На полпути заряжает дождь. 

Мария встречает его, когда он приземляется, и, если бы не дождь, и не знай Тони ее лучше, то поклялся бы, что она плачет.

— То… Директор Старк.

Тони не может ничего сказать и, миновав охрану, которая теперь выставлена на каждом углу, уходит к себе. Сегодня его роль — директор Старк, от него ожидают комментариев, ответов на неприятные вопросы журналистов, указаний. Неважно, что в груди у него пустота, неважно насколько чудовищна его потеря, Мария все равно ждет, что он будет прилежно исполнять свою остоебеневшую, навязанную работу.

Эхо его металлических шагов гулко разносится по коридорам стальной небесной крепости.

Тони запирает за собой дверь и на подкосившихся ногах прислоняется к ней. Тело его не слушается. Он не сможет, ведь нет ничего… и какой теперь во всем смысл, как ему руководить, как притворяться, будто это ничего не меняет, это же неправильно…

Он не может пойти на попятный, ему все равно придется сделать то, что необходимо. Так было и так будет всегда — он обязан делать то, что должно, больше некому. Больше некому, а на него навалилось столько проблем сразу, проблем, для которых у Стива нашлось бы решение, Стив должен быть директором Щ.И.Т.а, Стив должен был победить, должен был, когда у него оставался еще шанс…

Щит Стива, все еще в брызгах крови и грязи, стоит у Тони в комнате, прислоненный к столу.

Будь щит у Стива с собой, этого бы не случилось.

Тони проводит пальцами по засохшей крови — своей и Стива — по неровностям, сколовшейся краске. Щит почти ничего не весит, и он теплый. Когда-то Стив держал его в руках.

Броня опадает с его тела и громыхая разлетается по полу. Тони, спотыкаясь, каким-то неимоверным усилием, бредет в спальню, и дверь перед ним распахивается с негромким гудением. Он рушится на нерасправленную кровать, как есть, в костюме, и отчаянно, всем телом обнимает щит.

Он никогда больше не поговорит со Стивом.

Тони думает, что если таково горе, то он никогда прежде его не знал.

Он утыкается лбом в гладкую кромку щита и плачет.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Джек Кунинг — госсекретарь США в комикс-вселенной 616; был недоволен подходом Тони к руководству Щ.И.Т.ом, в частности тем, что он применил методы управления коммерческой компанией к военной организации, принимал личное участие в боевых операциях Щ.И.Т.а. и поставил под угрозу проект Кунинга по созданию новых суперсолдат. В итоге Кунинг отстранил Тони от руководства, ссылаясь на нестабильное состояние его психики. 
> 
> [2] На момент событий фика Тони в соответствии с каноном является директором Щ.И.Т.а. Фьюри числится погибшим при исполнении. 
> 
> [3] Речь идет об Инициативе 50 штатов, программе подготовки супергероев, созданной правительством и Тони Старком после событий Гражданской войны.


End file.
